How to make a prince charming!
by KarinMarren
Summary: Blaine, inesperadamente, se enamora de la persona que menos esperaba, Dave Karofsky y se propone conquistarle a toda costa.
1. Passion Red and Marine Blue

Passion Red and Marine Blue.

¿Saben el típico chico gay, liberado y buena persona, que ayuda a todo el mundo, sin pedir nada a cambio y acaba enamorándose del tío menos indicado? Pues ese soy yo... me llamo Blaine... y que conste que no plagio a nadie...

Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas cuando conocí a Kurt, un chico adorable, encantador y también gay, que por problemas en el instituto había llegado hasta el mío, pidiendo tan solo un poco de comprensión y ayuda, así que decidí ayudarle, le di dos opciones, cambiarse de instituto, ya que en el que yo estoy es tolerante y pareció encantarle, o enfrentarse a sus acosadores, que fue lo que escogió, sin esperar nadie lo que se vendría encima cuando esto sucediese.

Días después volvemos a vernos, cuando me llama para quedar, le oigo nervioso, lloroso, al parecer el más grande de todos sus acosadores, resultó ser más bien un enamorado... No sabía exactamente lo que quería que hiciese, pero le acompañé a su instituto para enfrentarnos a ese chico y también, de paso, ayudarle a aceptarse a sí mismo; pero a pesar de creer fuertemente en que todo saldría bien, lo primero que recibo de él al insinuar que es gay, es un fuerte empujón contra las vallas.

- No te metas conmigo, tio- dice a la defensiva.

- ¡Para!- grita Kurt metiéndose en medio y empujándole.

Lo que mi adorable amigo no sabía, es que en aquel momento, yo no podía apartar mi vista de los ojos pardos de aquel tipo.

- Parece que no quiere salir del armario... - digo como si tuviese gracia, cuando ya se ha marchado, aunque en aquel momento ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que realmente quieren decir mis palabras.

- ¡Hey!- una voz me devuelve a la realidad, me he quedado embobado pensando en mitad del pasillo. Finalmente, Kurt decidió cambiarse de instituto, lo cual irónicamente hizo darse cuenta a cierto rubio teñido, de lo mucho que le hacía falta, y este se paseaba muchas veces por nuestro instituto en la hora de la comida- ¿vienes a comer?- me dice Kurt.

- ¿No viene hoy el teñido?- digo riéndome.

- ¿Sam?- se sonroja levemente- no, hoy no puede...

- Así que soy el segundo plato... - me quejo burlón.

- No es cierto, siempre te digo que te vengas, y nunca lo haces- vamos caminando a la cafetería.

- Es que no quiero verte magrearte con tu novio...

- ¡No es mi novio!- dice molesto pero increíblemente sonrojado- no digas eso... él sale con Quinn... ¡no es mi novio!- sentencia.

- Si, pero Quinn... come sola todos los días... bueno, menos hoy.

- Realmente... -comenta avergonzado- no viene porque tiene que ir al médico...

- Kurt tiene noviooo... -canturreo mientras voy sentándome en una de las mesas junto a la barra de la cafetería.

- ¡Qué no!- dice mientras se sienta junto a mí.

- Pues ya es hora de que le digas que te gusta.

- Más bien es hora de que te busques tú un novio y dejes al mío en paz...

- O sea... que es tuyo- le sonrío esperando su reacción.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir...- dice nervioso rebuscando su manzana en la mochila.

Me quedo mirándole sonriendo unos segundos, para luego soltar un resoplido que le pone nervioso.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada... es que... - me río- le estoy imaginando diciendo "intentaré salir lo antes posible para ir a verte" - su expresión delata que claramente a usado esas palabras- oh... dios... que crack está hecho el teñido...

- Cállate... maldito el día en el que te dije que me gustaba... ¿qué pasa que tú ni sientes ni padeces?

Me quedo en silencio, no sé exactamente como se le dice a tu mejor amigo que te has enamorado a primera vista de su peor enemigo.

- Erm... pues si hay alguien...

- ¿En serio? ¿se tiñe?- pregunta con una media sonrisa.

- Verás... no... no se tiñe... - no sé cómo decirlo- es... no sé si va a gustarte...

- Bueno, tiene que gustarte a tí.

- Es que...

- ¿Es que?

- Bueno... es Karofsky...

Kurt se queda completamente serio, blanco, con la manzana a punto de darle un bocado, como si se hubiese congelado de pronto.

- Bueno... creo que sería algo injusto que te dijese algo como "estás loco" pero... - hace una pausa- estás loco...

- Suponía que dirías algo como eso... pero no sé, ha sido como un flechazo... creo que puedo conseguir que...

- Sólo te diré una cosa- se pone muy serio y me mira a los ojos- si te gusta, puedes intentarlo, pero no quiero que te haga daño, ese tío, se ha llevado detrás de mí todo este tiempo e intentaba demostrarlo golpeándome...

- Tranquilo, sé cuando debo rendirme.

- Eso espero... - dice algo preocupado.

- No pongas esa cara, no va a pasarme nada... además, no querrás que tu encantador príncipe te vea tan serio...

- ¿Qué?- se coloca rápidamente el flequillo.

- Por ahí viene... - le señalo detrás.

Su cara irradia felicidad al volverse y verle corriendo hacia él.

- Al final salí antes... - le dice sonriente.

Intercambian un par de sonrisas que pueden parecer amistosas, pero algo me dice que la tal Quinn se ha quedado soltera, igual que yo... espero que ella no esté también enamorada de un tonto que juega al fútbol.


	2. Black, Brown, Blond

**2. Black, Brown, Blond.**

Sam se sienta con nosotros, y me sonríe, es un chico sencillo y agradable, me parece perfecto para Kurt, ya que le trata con mucho respeto y cariño, pero a la vez no me convence, ya que en tan poco tiempo Kurt se ha convertido en algo así como un hermanito pequeño al que proteger.

¿Qué tal el médico?- le pregunto.

Bien, no ha salido nada en los análisis…

¿Análisis?- le interrumpe preocupado Kurt.

Si, es que recientemente una enfermedad, nada grave, ha afectado a mi tío, y resulta ser congénita, por eso toda la familia estamos haciéndonos análisis, para ver quienes la tenemos y tratarla- explica quitándole importancia y calmándole.

Uff… -suspiro- menos mal que no tienes nada, si no vuestros hijos saldrían con esa enfermedad…

¿De qué hablas?- dice Kurt escandalizado y sonrojándose.

¡Ah! Es verdad… vuestros hijos nunca van a ser de los dos… que lástima, serían niños super monos y rub… castaños… de ojos turquesas- pongo tono de emoción y aprieto la mano de Kurt- dios os bendiga- le digo burlándome.

Déjalo ya…- dice molesto apartando la mano.

Sam parece algo desconcertado pero se ríe, él no se lo ha tomado en serio, a diferencia de Kurt que parece enfadado, cosa que nos hace parar de reír a ambos.

No te enfades- digo sonriente- seguro que Sam quiere tener hijos y le estás chafando las ilusiones ¿verdad?- digo mirándole.

Kurt intenta ocultar una sonrisa tras su cara de enfado, pero sé leerla perfectamente en su rostro, mientras que Sam busca las palabras para contradecirme pero se traba.

Pe… pero… - comienza a decir- yo… y Kurt…

Déjalo, no intentes negarlo- digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jamás había visto a un hombre tan colorado como lo estaba Sam en aquel momento, intento aguantar la risa, y muevo mi silla acercándome un poco a Kurt.

Creo que va a explotarle la cabeza… -le digo.

Pe… pero… -sigue intentando decir.

Voy a tirar esto- dice Kurt levantándose con el resto de su manzana en la mano, intentando huir de aquella situación.

Sam y yo nos quedamos solos, cosa que ya hacía tiempo que quería que sucediese.

Te gusta ¿verdad?- le digo de pronto.

¿Qué? No… -contesta demasiado rápido.

Ya… - no me convence en absoluto- ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Azul… ¿a qué viene…?

¿Y tú película?- le interrumpo.

Avatar.

¿Comida?

Italiana.

¿Si digo negro tú dices…?

Blanco…

Le sienta genial el uniforme ¿verdad?

Si… - cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho vuelve a sonrojarse y me entra la risa, su cara de desconcierto y vergüenza es totalmente indescriptible.

Oye… si vas en serio entonces díselo, pero si no estás seguro déjale estar… - de pronto me pongo serio y le miro directamente a los ojos.

Me observa inexpresivo, parece que se ha dado cuenta que ya no bromeo.

Ya ha sufrido mucho por culpa de otros tíos… espero que tú no seas uno más…

Sinceramente, creo que debo pensarlo, pero… sé que siento algo por él que antes no había sentido por nadie…

Ya veo…- pretendo seguir la conversación pero justo veo volver a Kurt a la mesa- así que… ¿Avatar? ¿y sabes hablar na'vi?

Pues si- sonríe ampliamente aunque algo confuso por el cambio de tema- es difícil pero con práctica y paciencia…

Dile algo bonito a Kurt- comento rápidamente.

Pero ¿por qué me tiene que decir a mi nada?- se queja nervioso.

Asturu parse- dice Sam dejándonos a ambos descolocados.

Que pervertido- digo bromeando.

No es nada pervertido- se apresura a aclararle a Kurt.

Y ¿qué es?- se interesa este último.

Bueno, ya lo sabrás… algún día- dice nervioso, y justo cuando voy a avasallarle a preguntas suena la campana que da fin a la comida.

Se levanta y Kurt se va junto a él a la puerta, supongo que va a acompañarle hacia la salida, así que decido dejarles solos y me voy hacia la parte superior de la academia, que hace las veces de residencia, encuentro la llave de mi habitación en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y voy buscando la puerta correcta como si no recordase su ubicación.

Nada más entrar me quito los zapatos para sentir el suelo frío bajo mis pies, no sé porqué es una costumbre que tengo desde niño y me resulta relajante, luego camino hacia mi cama y me echo sobre ella de cualquier forma.

Ese par…. me agota… - suspiro mientras me desabrocho un poco la camisa para estar más cómodo- son más lentos… - por curiosidad me asomo a la ventana, y veo a lo lejos a ambos riéndose con un aura adorable- yo también quiero eso…. –me quejo para mí mismo- ojalá…- me pego con la palma de las manos en las mejillas- pero si no hago algo pronto, jamás lo conseguiré… ¡ánimo, Blaine!


	3. Violet Sunrise

**3. Violet sunrise**

Me levanto muy temprano, llueve, hoy no puedo ver el hermoso color del cielo cuando amanece, así que cierro las cortinas y me voy a la ducha; Cuando abro el grifo un chorro de agua fría me cae en la cara, sirve para despertarme, pero rápidamente abro el agua caliente.

Necesito relajarme un poco, así que me quedo un buen rato bajo el agua, pensando, en cómo conseguir si quiera volver a ver a aquel tipo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Si al menos supiese su nombre completo… podría buscarle de algún modo…- de pronto se me viene a la cabeza la solución a todos mis problemas- ¡el teñido!- grito mientras salgo rápidamente casi resbalándome.

Cojo mi uniforme y me lo pongo, me voy ajustando la corbata mientras camino a la puerta, me meto los zapatos con los pies sin pararme a colocarlos, y cojo la chaqueta, ya casi cuando voy a salir, y mis llaves. Un par de puertas más adelante está la habitación de Kurt, llego y llamo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta aún en pijama, despeinado y con cara de sueño.

¿Hoy vendrá el teñido?

¿Quieres dejar de llamarle el teñido?- se queja mientras intenta ocultar un bostezo- además, yo que sé si Sam va a venir ¡son casi las siete de la mañana!

Ya que nuestra residencia forma parte del instituto con levantarte el tiempo necesario para vestirte, no llegas tarde nunca, así que no es necesario despertarse tan temprano, de ahí que Kurt se muestre tan enfadado, y lo comprendo, pero necesito saber su nombre.

¿No te dijo nada ayer antes de besarte apasionadamente y marcharse?

Se queda mirándome de mala gana, entre dormido y molesto.

Nadie besó a nadie ayer, y no recuerdo si dijo algo o no… - se rasca la cabeza- tengo sueño y llevo sin dormir toda la noche, por favor, déjame aprovechar lo que me queda…

¿No has podido dormir?- me preocupa- ¿pasa algo?

Pues… - suspira- pasa mejor, y te lo cuento.

No recuerdo haber entrado nunca antes en la habitación de Kurt, y aunque es exactamente igual que la mía, tiene un toque personal que me agrada, se ha traigo fotos de su familia, de sus amigos, tiene un montón de ropa y perchas por todas partes, y por supuesto cremas tanto para el pelo como para la piel.

Verás, ayer Sam me dijo algo que… estoy considerando…

¿Se declaró?- preguntó asombrado.

No ¿por qué dices eso?- me dice asombrado, y menos mal que se lo toma a broma, si no Sam me mataría- lo que me dijo fue… que volviese a McKinley.

¿Has estado pensando toda la noche si hacerlo o no?- pregunto, aunque sé que es evidente la respuesta.

Así es…- dice sentándose pesaroso en la cama- por una parte pienso que esto es perfecto, el instituto, la residencia, el ambiente, la tolerancia… pero hay ocasiones en la que cambiaría todo esto, por oír los insultos de Puck contra Finn, por las frases de Britt, por los comentarios ingeniosos de Santana, por las peticiones arrogantes de Rachel, por abrazar a Mercedes… por… - hace una pausa- por Sam… , son cosas que quizás gente ajena a ellos piense que no valen la pena, pero… creo que no puedo vivir sin ellos…

Tienes miedo por que volver signifique que vuelva el bullying ¿no?

Asiente tristemente, me siento a su lado y echo uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros.

Sam me dijo que él estaría a mi lado pasase lo que pasase… pero no quiero implicarle más de lo que se implicó en aquella pelea…

Créeme, se implicará aunque no quieras.

Me mira, como buscando una razón a mis palabras, pero no voy a ser yo el que le cuente acerca de los sentimientos de Sam, y menos en un momento como aquel.

Les echas de menos, y tienes ganas de volver al estilo de vida de antes… además estás enamorado de Sam y necesitas estar con él ¿qué más quieres saber?

¿Me ayudarás a hacer la maleta?

Por supuesto- digo con una sonrisa confidente.

Un par de días después, salgo de la residencia con las maletas, ya si se ve el color del cielo, vestido con ropa de calle, y la palabra decisión pegada en la frente, en dirección al McKinley. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Kurt cuando me vea aparecer sin previo aviso, como nuevo compañero de instituto.

Cuando llego, justo al entrar, veo las escaleras en las cuales todo comenzó, justo allí, un simple empujón me hizo perder la cabeza.

Bueno, bueno… -intento calmarme a mí mismo- al glee club ¿dónde está el glee club?- me pongo a buscar el auditorio o la sala de música, cualquiera me vale mientras encuentre a Mr. Shue, del que muchas veces me había hablado Kurt.

Entonces, algo me hace parar en seco, a lo lejos veo a Karofsky, con otros chicos en el campo de fútbol, me parece distinguir también a Sam y me entran ganas de chillar de la emoción, nada más de pensar que con la escusa de saludar, puedo acercarme hasta él.

Hey- saludo con la mano cuando llego hasta el campo.

Sam se acerca sorprendido con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Me cambio a este instituto.

Kurt se pondrá muy contento- comenta sonriente.

Si… - no le presto atención, mi mirada se desvía hasta Karofsky, que está entrenando con otros del equipo, y justo su mirada se cruza con la mía "genial" pienso motivado, sólo tengo evitar que deje de mirarme para crear contacto, pero justo Sam se mete en medio.

¿Me estás escuchando?- pregunta algo molesto.

¿Qué?- me pilla desprevenido.

Que si te vas a unir al glee club, sólo tienes que buscar a Mr. Shue, que estará ahora en su hora de guardia.

Ah, sí, ahora iré a buscarle, muchas gracias- me marcho, algo decepcionado, al final mi magistral plan no ha servido de nada, pero ese contacto visual ha sido algo bueno, ya se dice que "lo bueno si breve…"; con este pensamiento llego hasta Mr. Shue sin darme cuenta, al chocarme con él en el pasillo- disculpe.

No pasa nada, tampoco estaba mirando- le quita importancia. No imaginaba a Mr. Shue tan atractivo, deduzco que es él por los rizos, y me quedo algo perplejo.

¿Es usted Will Schuester?

Así es.

Soy nuevo y me gustaría unirme al glee club.

Se le ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa.

Por supuesto, sólo ven a las tres a la sala del coro y muéstranos tu talento.

A la hora dicha, en el preciso lugar, aparezco con una guitarra, y Mr. Shue me da una entradilla bastante sosa, diciendo que soy un alumno transferido de la academia Dalton.

Hola, me llamo Blaine, y como mi nombre no rima con jamón pues nada… - todos me miran con unas caras que dicen "este es tonto" pero me anima ver la sonrisa de Kurt, y oír la carcajada de Sam, que es interrumpida por una rubia que le da un golpe en el brazo, la cual deduzco es Quinn- bueno, empiezo ¿no?

Adelante…

Todo se queda en silencio, y comienzo a tocar la guitarra.

.com/watch?v=bGP4PUgQjJE

I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all  
But believe me I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situations rough  
That just makes me a dumb human  
like you

I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
But believe I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that  
And that just makes me a dumb human  
like you

Why do I have this incredible need  
to stand up and say please pay attention  
It's the last thing that I need  
to make myself see  
well that aint my intention

I feel like an artist who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art  
But not his art too much  
But believe me I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes a human like you

Cuando termino todos comienzan a aplaudir y Mr. Shue me da la bienvenida. Me alegra que esto haya salido bien, la primera fase de mi plan, está completada… la segunda será más difícil.


	4. Deep Red, light yellow and black

**4. Deep Red, light yellow and black.**

El nuevo instituto es mucho más pequeño que la academia, pero estoy empezando a acostumbrarme, ya que se llega mucho más rápido a todas las aulas y a cualquier patio. Suelo pasear un poco antes de las clases, ya que cuando iba a la academia me levantaba temprano de todos modos, ahora consumo ese tiempo pensando mientras camino, y últimamente me paro a mirar los entrenamientos matutinos del equipo de fútbol.

¿Por qué será que siempre llego aquí?- me pregunto como si no lo supiera- oh, allí está…- acostumbro a sentarme en las primeras gradas, para que se me vea bien, que todos noten que estoy allí, además hoy llevo una sudadera en tonos azul y morado eléctricos, así que destaco bastante.

Una sonrisa me aparece en la cara cuando veo a lo lejos un grupo de chicos mirando hacia mi disimulada mente y hablando, entre ellos Karofsky.

¡Dave y compañía!- grita la entrenadora- ¡volved ahora mismo al entrenamiento!

Ahora vamos- contesta él.

Así que… Dave Karofsky… -pienso felizmente- Dave… Dave… Dave… - repito para grabármelo a fuego mientras me tumbo en los sillones de las gradas- suena sexy…

Tras un rato descansando los ojos y el cuerpo en aquel incómodo lugar me levanto y veo que el entrenamiento a acabado; no sé si lo que pasa por mi cabeza es una buena idea o una locura, pero decido ir al vestuario, a ver si puedo verle desde más cerca.

Me levanto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, luego llego al campo y busco la puerta del vestuario, y una agradable sorpresa me golpea la cara, está el solo. No sé por cuánto tiempo habré estado tumbado, pero ha sido lo suficiente para que todo el equipo se vaya.

¡Qué grata coincidencia!- pienso mordiéndome el labio.

De pronto se gira y se queda mirándome serio.

Has estado viniendo últimamente mucho por aquí ¿no?- ese comentario me alegra, eso significa que se ha fijado en mí- ¿quieres unirte al equipo o algo así? Eso se lo tienes que decir a la entrenadora Beiste.

No es eso… me gusta el fútbol, pero no practicarlo…- hace un gesto de cabeza para asentir y vuelve a su tarea, que es colocarse unas deportivas.

No sé que más decirle, estoy francamente nervioso, voy acercándome disimuladamente, pero no sé si sentar junto a él, ya que aún no creo que recuerde quien soy, pero puede que reaccione mal cuando lo sepa. Se levanta de pronto y va a marchar cuando no puedo evitar detenerle.

¡Espera!- grito sin saber que decir después.

¿Qué pasa?

Como escusa, saco mi móvil del bolsillo y se lo enseño.

He encontrado esto en las gradas, no será tuyo ¿no?

Sin decir palabra se saca el suyo del bolsillo y me lo enseña.

Ya veo… entonces… nada… - me río nervioso.

Camina de nuevo hacia la puerta y vuelvo a detenerlo.

¡Para ahí!

¿Y ahora qué?

Me armo de valor, y me acerco hasta él, poniéndome a un par de centímetros de su cara.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, tío? – se pone algo nervioso.

No contesto nada, lo único que pasa por mi mente es una idea loca, atrevida, que quizás mande todos mis planes de un puñetazo a otra parte, pero parece que mi cuerpo se mueve solo, y mis labios acaban juntándose con los suyos.

¿Qué haces?- me grita empujándome y haciéndome caer al suelo.

Wow… - digo agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro- eso ha sido intenso…

Muérete…- dice mientras se limpia la boca con la manga de su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol- homo.

Me quedo allí tirado, viendo cómo se va, ¿alguien ha oído un leve crash? No se preocupen, creo que puedo encontrar todos los pedazos de mi corazón… aunque nadie dijo que fuese fácil… por esto mismo me levanto, y sé que le dije a Kurt que sabría parar pero realmente no sé, me dirijo al auditorio, no hay nada que me relaje más que cantar, excepto sentir el suelo frío bajo mis pies.

De este modo, llego al escenario con mi guitarra y me quito los zapatos.

En fin… - suspiro profundamente.

.com/watch?v=tlsL0LoV6Uw

ay, wasn't that a funny day  
Gee, it had a funny way  
A way about you  
The kind of glow  
Of something new

Sure  
I'll admit that i'm the same  
Another sucker for a game  
Kids like to play  
And the rules we like to use

Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel for you

The sun  
Telling me the night is done  
Well i refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes and make it dark again

And kiss,  
There's a though so how about this  
Lets pretend that both  
Our lips are made of candy  
After all, we need sweets  
Every now and then

Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel for you

Here we are, two strangers  
In a very different place  
Who knows what will happens  
To us next

Here we are with  
Nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay  
This fire to rest

Go,  
How so very apropos  
The goodbye justice in  
His eyes said hello  
Oh all right  
I see you later

It's true,  
It's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all  
Could have been true  
I guess this is better

But don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel for you

All those who want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel  
Don't you want the way i feel for you

Don't you want the way that i feel for you


	5. Pretty red and Sweet White

5. Pretty red and Sweet White.

No me había dado cuenta, pero sentada en las butacas del auditorio había una animadora, algo triste, que al finalizar mi canción, había roto a llorar.

- Lo siento- le digo bajándome del escenario y yendo hacia ella- no pretendía hacerte llorar.

Me mira algo sonrojada, y muestra una media sonrisa.

- No… no es por ti… es que esa canción me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…

- Es raro que alguien a quien acabas de conocer te diga esto, pero… puedes hablar conmigo, Kurt dice que soy bueno escuchando y aconsejando…

- Gracias, pero no quiero molestarte – dice limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Tranquila, no lo haces- le sonrío.

Me mira, pensando si contarlo o no, pero sé que acabará haciéndolo así que espero pacientemente, a que con un ir y venir de ojos, lo suelte todo y se desahogue.

- Bueno, supongo que sabes que salgo con Sam… - asiento para no interrumpirla- no estoy muy segura de por qué, creo que sigo sintiendo algo por otro chico y… estoy utilizándole solamente como tapadera para dichos sentimientos, me resulta muy difícil dejarle, pienso que quizás pueda hacerle daño, no sé cómo afrontarlo, pero es mi culpa… debí decirle que no, aunque es tan encantador… pensé que con él olvidaría todo lo demás, pero ya ves que no… - intenta reír pero eso provoca que broten sus lágrimas de nuevo.

- Si te consuela no eres la única que está en una situación horrible respecto al amor… -le dejo mi pañuelo para que se limpie las lágrimas.

- ¿Puedo escucharlo?- se ofrece.

- Estoy enamorado de un tío que podría corresponderme, pero que no se acepta así mismo, y actúa como un homófobo cuando realmente es gay… -suelto del tirón.

- Oh… vaya par… -comienza a reírse y se me contagia.

- Tengo un consejo para ti si se me permite…

- Por supuesto.

- Si realmente no sientes algo sincero por Sam, déjale, aunque le hagas daño, más dolería si se enterase de ello y no le hubieses dejado, además, no quiero afectarte pero… creo que él está en la misma situación que tú…

- ¿En serio? – se sorprende- siempre parece tan atento…

- Quizás piense que necesitas a alguien que te cuide, y por eso se preocupa por ti y no te deja, es un buen tío.

- Si, lo es… -hace un pausa y me mira coqueta- creo que tengo algo que decirte también…

- Lo escucho.

- Si quieres realmente a ese chico, lucha por él, pero si ves que te va ha hacer daño no dudes en dejarlo, lo peor es seguir insistiendo y que te ignoren o hieran de algún modo, no me gustaría que un amigo saliese mal parado.

- Soy muy feliz en este momento- le digo sonriente- me alegro de haber hecho una amiga tan agradable, hermosa e inteligente como tú…

- Y yo me alegro de tener un amigo que me vea con tan buenos ojos- ambos nos reímos, y salimos del auditorio bromeando, cuando vemos a Sam acercándose y creo que ambos nos invade la misma angustia.

Quinn me mira horrorizada, pensar que unos segundos antes estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir y es mirarle a la cara y echarse a temblar. La comprendo, es bastante difícil.

- Ánimo, Quinny…- le susurro.

Se va con Sam por el pasillo y se pone muy seria, en parte me da pena, parece que hacían buena pareja, pero sólo de imagen, por eso me alegro por otra parte, ella podrá rehacer su vida como se le antojaba y Sam por fin tendrá valor para confesar sus sentimientos por mi adorable Kurt, o eso espero.

Horas más tarde en la sala del coro, todos nos reunimos en el glee club, me siento entre Kurt y Quinn y le pregunto a esta como ha ido, al parecer yo tenía razón, Sam se había quedado a su lado para cuidar de ella, cuando quiso cortar, le preguntó si estaría bien sola, y como ella le dijo que sí, aceptó la ruptura. Sin duda, este chico es un cielo, cada vez tengo más ganas de que le eche mano a Kurt, aunque si este último me oyera, probablemente me pegaría; esto me hace sonreír, y recordar una idea que había tenido con respecto al amor y Quinn.

- Hey, Quinny- digo levantándome- ¿te hace un dueto?- propongo chistosamente.

Ella se ríe y se levanta también, Kurt parece sorprendido de que la saque a ella en su lugar, ya que realmente es con quien tengo más relación, pero le hago una mueca y le saco una sonrisa.

- Comienza tú, preciosa- le digo mientras cojo la guitarra.

.com/watch?v=i2ge-QEw2z8

QUINN:  
darling  
why am i not surprised it rained today?  
doesn't it seem my broken heart just tends  
to ride the wind?  
but what will break the weight  
that's held up by a string?  
you don't reminisce like me about how it was  
romanticizing these redundant thoughts  
i'm never free  
so i'll wait for your parade to come rain down on me  
i'm running around  
hoping to find  
somebody like  
the boy that i left behind  
who loved all of me  
my finger nails and scatter brain  
and crooked teeth

BLAINE:  
oh dreams  
don't carry quite the weight they used to have  
two kids looking through rosy colored glass  
like fools in love  
the summer drugged out senses  
filled our eyes with stars

QUINN & BLAINE:  
but now (now)  
we say goodnight confined to separated sides (sides)  
and you'll never compromise your current life  
(my current life)  
to look behind (to look behind)  
you never planned to love me for this long a time

QUINN & BLAINE:  
i'm running around  
hoping to find  
somebody like

QUINN:  
my love but in time i'm sure i'll grow to know  
another's eyes another's laugh and skin and bones

QUINN & BLAINE:  
scatting

QUINN:  
but 'til then  
i'll keep on wanting you, who i can't have  
'cuz with the distance came this awful dam  
and being in love  
with one that i can't feel or hold or see or touch

QUINN & BLAINE:  
i'm running around  
hoping to find  
somebody like my one though in time, i'm sure

BLAINE:  
i'll grow to know

QUINN & BLAINE:  
another's eyes another's laugh and skin and bones  
love come and take me away with you.

Ojalá pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, pienso nada más terminar la canción, de ser así cambiaría mi actitud impulsiva, jamás le habría besado, quizás ahora tenga menos oportunidades que antes, pero seguiré el consejo de Quinn, no voy a dejar de luchar, aguantaré hasta que me muera o me mate, y suena demasiado exagerado, pero no ha conocido el mundo alguien que pueda con mi fe, y sé que puedo conseguir lo que quiero.


	6. Green Grass

**6. Green Grass**

Después de un día cansado me doy un paseo, dejo a Kurt que se vaya con Sam de camino a casa, a ver si así, al rubio le entran ganas de amar, y tiene valor. Me voy riendo montándome una comedia romántica en la cabeza sobre ellos dos, y paso por un parque, es muy amplio y hay una gran extensión de césped, decido entrar hasta lo más lejano de los niños, para que no haya ruido, así me tumbo, cojo mi ipod y cierro los ojos. Como siempre suena un clásico Disney, y me pongo a tararear.

.com/watch?v=LujLz2DuEiU&feature=related

When you wish upon a star... makes no difference who you are... anything your heart desires...will come to you... – me paro de pronto, uno de los cascos se me cae, y tan solo oigo un zumbidito junto a mi cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa no es un accidente, cuando abro los ojos para mirar donde está, me encuentro a Dave justo encima de mí, deduzco que ha sido él quien me ha quitado el casco, ya que de igual modo me quita el otro, y por sorpresa, fuertemente me besa.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar ahora? ¿Qué significa que me rechace y ahora estemos besándonos tirados en el césped? No hago nada, simplemente correspondo, meto mis manos bajo su chaqueta y me agarro a su espalda, para mi sorpresa, cuando le beso más tiempo, me doy cuenta que lo hace bastante bien, y eso hace que me atraiga aún más, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro se activa sola.

Espera, espera… - le aparto un poco de mí- ¿a qué viene esto?

Eres tú el que vino a buscarme… - se pone a la defensiva.

Y te lanzas encima de mí porque sí… ¿sabes acaso quién soy?

Eres el amigo de Hummel, vienes de la academia Dalton… -contesta molesto, parece que no le gusta que sepa que me ha investigado.

Estamos los dos sentados en el césped, soy consciente que mi ipod se ha caigo a este pero es lo que menos importa, le rozo la mano y se pone nervioso.

Bueno ¿y te gusta el amigo de Hummel?- digo levantándome un poco y acercándome a él para besarle de nuevo.

No lo dice con palabras, pero sus besos me dicen que sí. Toda esta situación es extraña, pero me siento tan bien, que no me importa en absoluto. Tras unos minutos besándonos sin percatarnos de nada, nos damos cuenta que algunos niños se han acercado y nos miran algo confusos.

Erm… - mientras me quito de encima de Dave, el cual parece aún más confuso que los niños, les miro algo sonrojado- ¿qué hacéis aquí?

¿Me pasas la pelota, señor? –pregunta el más espabilado de todos, con pequitas y una gran sonrisa mellada, a Dave, que tiene una pelota roja junto a él.

¿Señor?- me entra la risa e intento ocultarlo, mientras Dave le echa la pelota al crío.

Los niños salen corriendo mientras juegan dejándonos de nuevo solos.

No… no sé tu nombre… -dice de pronto haciéndome reaccionar.

Blaine- contesto sonriente, me agrada que se interese por mí.

Poco rato después salimos del parque paseando, llevo un buen rato agarrado de su mano y no parece importarle, pero en cuanto cruzamos la puerta hacia afuera me la suelta bruscamente.

Me voy por allí- señala al lado contrario hacia donde quiero ir yo.

Está bien… - me sorprendo, pero no lo tomo a mal- ¿nos vemos mañana?- me pongo levemente de puntillas y le beso, esta vez se muestra algo nervioso, y rápidamente se aleja y sigue caminando.

Me quedo mirándole mientras cruza la calle y le pierdo de vista, tras esto, me giro sobre mis talones y sigo mi camino. No sé qué me pasa exactamente, pero podría asegurar que mis pies no están tocando el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, ilusionado, busco a Kurt entre la gente en el pasillo. Está junto a su taquilla.

¡Kurt!- le llamo al acercarme.

Tengo algo que decirte- comentamos al unísono- ¿en serio? Pues lo mío es… - seguimos hablando a la vez- ¡me besó!- nos sorprendemos- ¿Qué te besó?

Me alegro mucho por Kurt, pero parece que soy el único feliz de los dos.

¿A qué viene esa cara de sorpresa y desilusión?- le pregunto.

Yo… - sus ojos huyen- no sé si decirte lo que pienso, no quiero ofenderte ni entristecerte.

Vamos, sabes que siempre escucho lo que tengas que decir.

No creo que debas emocionarte con ello… quiero decir, creo que Karofsky te hará mucho daño.

Sé que ahora no puedo sacar conclusiones rápido, pero me besó tan apasionadamente, y me hizo sentir tan bien que… me cuesta pensar lo contrario… ¡no importa!- corto de raíz la conversación- cuéntame cómo se ha declarado el teñido.

Kurt se me engancha del brazo y mientras vamos caminando por el pasillo, me cuenta como sucedió todo, se le ve tan radiante y tan feliz, que no puedo evitar sonreír tontamente por la felicidad ajena.

…entonces me detuvo en la calle y me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme- comenta sonrojado- bueno, creo que el resto ya lo sabes…

Me alegro por ti- le felicito.

Justo en ese momento Dave y algunos más del equipo de fútbol pasan por nuestro lado, uno de ellos, bajito, rapado y amenazante, me empuja, lo que me hace chocar con Kurt y a este chocar contra las taquillas; el resto de los chicos se ríen, incluso Dave.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- me quejo mientras ayudo a Kurt a levantarse del suelo.

Y ¿vosotros homos?- contesta uno de ellos.

Déjalo, Blaine- Kurt tira de mí hacia atrás.

¿No vas a hacer nada?- digo indignado mirando a Dave.

¿Por qué tendría que hacer yo nada?- los chicos se ríen y se marchan, mientras la respuesta indiferente de Dave me golpea del mismo modo que hacía unos momentos me empujaba su compañero.

¿Estás bien?- oigo la voz de Kurt a mi espalda.

No… - mi voz se quiebra al intentar pronunciar aquella palabra, era evidente que no podría cambiarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero si se suponía que me correspondía, debería haberme ayudado o apoyado de algún modo.

Lo siento… - me acaricia en la espalda con la mano para consolarme.

Menos mal que está detrás de mí, prefiero que sea de ese modo, no quiero que vea que una lágrima lentamente ha resbalado por mi mejilla.


	7. Mild pink of your lips

**7. Mild pink of your lips.**

Ya hace varias semanas desde que cambié de instituto e inicié mi plan infalible, que ha resultado ser un fracaso, para conquistar al bipolar Dave; después de los últimos resultados me siento tan pisoteado y tan enfadado, que no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en gritarle cuatro verdades a la cara, pero a pesar de mi indignación no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo realmente.

Kurt me ha acompañado estos últimos días, dejando un poco de lado a su reciente adquirido novio teñido, con el único propósito de animarme y hacerme ver que hay cosas mucho más importantes que un simple tío. Desgraciadamente, por mucho que él piense que sí, no me conoce tanto como nos gustaría a ambos…

Soy una persona compleja, Kurt… - le digo cuando nos sentamos en la sala del coro.

Me mira extrañado y luego me da un toque en la pierna como si tratase de animarme.

Creo que… -comienzo a decir- siento algo demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo de pronto…

Pero… no crees… que quizás…

Si vas a insinuar que estoy confuso, o desesperado… ahórranoslo… -le contesto algo molesto, la verdad es que Kurt intenta ayudarme, pero es inevitable que sea imparcial en esta situación, y parece empeñado en que me rinda.

Así que estabais aquí- Sam entra en el aula y se acerca a Kurt con una sonrisa, deduzco que el "estabais" era por cortesía, porque parece no importarle mucho si yo estoy o no.

Bueno, os dejo tortolitos… - digo levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta.

No tienes por qué irte –me llama Kurt.

Si tengo… - no sé si comprende lo que quiero decir, pero de igual modo me marcho.

No puedo soportarlo, se los ve tan felices, que me da cierta envidia… por no decir que me reconcome. Por otra parte me alegro muchísimo por Kurt, sin embargo, en el momento que cruzo la puerta, no tengo tiempo ni de alegrarme, debido a que no hago otra cosa que idear algún modo de contactar con Dave.

Tras mucho pensarlo, voy al vestuario, ya que todos están entrenando se encuentra vacío, así que entro y busco su taquilla.

Espero que no me pille nadie… -susurro para mí mismo mientras saco una nota de mi bolsillo y la cuelo como puedo entre los huecos de la taquilla.

En la nota le digo que se reúna conmigo en el auditorio aproximadamente en una hora. Quiero aclarar cuáles son nuestros sentimientos, es cierto que estoy enamorado, pero si sólo voy a sufrir prefiero replanteármelo.

Pasan los minutos como si se arrastrasen con cadenas, se me hacen interminables; cuando me doy cuenta que la hora ya ha pasado, es casi media hora más tarde de lo que le advertí.

Quizás me equivoqué de taquilla… -intento excusarle- no… estoy seguro de que era la suya… o a lo mejor el entrenamiento ha sido más largo… -suspiro profundamente.

Me levanto de las butacas donde esperaba, y subo al escenario, al final siempre pasa lo mismo me desahogo cantando una canción que nadie más escuchará y me hago sentir a mí mismo como un imbécil, pero aún así cojo la guitarra y toco los primeros acordes.

.com/watch?v=2pQxkBUJ_HE

you're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch

you're damn near flawless

and im sure you'd cut

all my eyes my hands my head my heart

you'd tear this canvas skin apart

oh what a waste of human art that be

you're a dungeon but your made of glass

and prisoners that've no idea they're trapped

because it looks so beautiful inside

it makes us feel like we're alive

but lord well knows we'll never survive your woes

didn't you know that all along

you didn't need to hear your song

and if you don't know that

well you might as well be dead

do such child preserved her former looks

she kept her out of all the storybooks

just to get back at our love

the man who had tried time and time again

to claim the right of her demise thats when

a million years go by and your still around

your knocking us off our feet and off the ground

but we still cant leave you alone

for way you move one would be prone

to want to be turned into stone by you

didn't you know that all along

you didn't need to hear your song

and if you don't know that

well you might as well be dead

you make me feel so alive but it's come to place

someone to be there

was it higher around i can't tell it wasn't in

the way you left

us

here

didn't you know that all along

you didn't need to hear your song

and if you don't know that

well you might as well, you might as well ow

you didn't need to hear your song

didn't you know that all along

and if you don't know that song

well you might as well, you might as well be dead

Cuando termino, oigo aplausos desde la parte trasera del patio de butacas, no puedo creerlo cuando le veo allí, delante de mí, alabándome.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto nervioso, no sé por qué me da vergüenza que me haya oído cantar.

Tú eres el que me ha dicho que venga… - contesta enfadado.

Ya… quiero decir… llegas tarde… - le digo sintiéndome ridículo.

En realidad… llevo casi media hora en la puerta sin saber cómo entrar o que decirte… - suena tímido y me parece adorable.

Me bajo del escenario dejando sobre este la guitarra, luego me dirijo hacia Dave.

Sé que te va a sonar raro, probablemente me tomes por un loco, pero… creo que… - ¿creo qué? ¿es que vas a ser un inseguro para esto? Me reprendo yo solo- quiero decir, que yo…

Me mira desorientado, mientras busco las palabras adecuadas en mi mente, me acerco lentamente hacia él y justo cuando estoy en frente suyo, se encierran todos los sonidos en mi garganta y no soy capaz de articular ni un triste "me gustas".

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Me estoy poniendo nervioso… -acierto a decir en voz muy baja.

Hago una pausa, me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos, desvío un poco mi mirada hacia sus labios, y como si me hipnotizasen o algo parecido, me ayudan a pronunciar lo que tanto buscaba.

Te quiero.


	8. Be blank

**8. Be blank.**

- Te quiero… - es lo que consigo decir.

Me mira sorprendido, parece que no me cree y escruta mi rostro como si pudiese descifrar mi mentira, pero no miento, estoy siendo completamente sincero por primera vez en mi vida.

- No te rías de mí… - dice por fin.

- No estoy bromeando- le digo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada huidiza y desconfiada me hace dudar si esta relación en la que tanto confío fuese posible, pero no quiero tirar la toalla, ya sea porque le amo de verdad o por orgullo.

- Me da igual lo que digas… - comenta molesto- no te creo…

- ¿Por qué te besaría si no aquella vez?- me enfado.

- Yo que sé- me grita- fuiste tú el que me besaste.

- Eres un grandísimo idiota… - me frustro- te estoy siendo sincero ¿por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de confiar en ti mismo?

Ambos nos quedamos callados de pronto, nos miramos jadeantes y enfadados directamente a los ojos como si de tal modo fuesen a contestar por nosotros todo lo que realmente estábamos pensando, pero para eso están nuestros labios que juntamos fuertemente y sin pensarlo prácticamente a la vez.

- ¿Qué significa esto para ti?- digo aún con los ojos cerrados mientas nuestras narices chocan y siento su respiración acariciando mis labios.

- No… - comienza a decir- no lo sé…

Se marcha avergonzado y me deja en el auditorio solo como antes. Miro la puerta por lo que se ha ido, por la cual saldré minutos después y me pregunto si habré hecho bien en cambiarme de instituto solo para verme envuelto en unas situaciones horriblemente confusas que me hacen sufrir.

Voy por el pasillo buscando simplemente algo que me haga olvidar por un momento todo aquello, pero aunque lo encontrase creo que no duraría mucho su efecto.

- Quita marica- me empuja un tipo al que no creo que hubiese visto antes.

- Disculpa- contesto sarcástico.

- Y encima te vas a poner chulo- dice cabreado mientras se gira y me empuja contra las taquillas- no te pases ni un pelo- tal agresividad me recuerda irónicamente a Dave pero a diferencia de que este tipo no me atrae en absoluto- o te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras a base de palos.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices…- la mano Dave le detiene bruscamente cuando ya pensaba que clavaría sus nudillos en mi cara.

- ¿Qué haces Karofsky?- contesta molesto- ¿es que ahora estás del lado de los homos?

Su cara cambia por completo, se pone algo tenso y parece confuso pero en lugar de apartarse aprieta el puño de mi atacante con su mano y le empuja hacia atrás.

- No estoy del lado de nadie… - comienza a decir enfadado, aunque me dirige una mirada de reojo que sólo yo llego a apreciar.

- Está… está bien- consigo decir- intentaré no chocar contigo la próxima vez… - intento calmar las cosas dándole la razón a mi agresor pero eso sólo incremente el enfado de Dave.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- me pregunta levantando la voz- ya está bien, tío, no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima- le mira serio.

Inconscientemente entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos para apretar su mano y calmarle por lo que no me voy cuenta que este hecho es bastante resaltable en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

- Pero ¿qué es eso?- se burla- ¿no estás de parte de nadie Karofsky?

Ambos nos damos cuenta a la vez de que estamos cogidos de la mano aunque para mis sorpresa Dave no intenta soltarme, simplemente se queda sorprendido al no haber sido consciente hasta ese instante.

El chico le empuja y hace caer todo su peso sobre mí y me hace chocar con las taquillas de nuevo. El impulso retuerce mi brazo, siento un punzante dolor en el hombro y resbalo por la taquilla hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo. Dave se ha separado de mí y pero sigue a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, pero realmente creo que me he dislocado el hombro.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Kurt se acerca a nosotros sobresaltado en compañía de Sam.

- Me empujaron y… - intenta explicar Dave cuando cruza su mirada con Kurt que está agachado junto a él atendiéndome, y se le traban las palabras.

- Él no ha tenido nada que ver ¿vale?- me apresuro a aclarar a mi muy sofocado amigo.

Sam intenta ayudarme a levantarme por un lago mientras que por el otro con sumo cuidado Kurt me sujeta.

- Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería- dice dirigiéndole una mirada confusa a Dave y luego volteando su vista a Sam para que siga caminando.

Los tres nos marchamos dejándole atrás, pero me paro en seco de pronto y sin girarme hablo.

- ¿No vas a venir?

No obtengo ninguna respuesta.

- Vamos- insiste Kurt- tu brazo parece muy grave.


	9. Blue, Blue Sky

**9. Blue, Blue Sky.**

La enfermera del instituto me atiende y coloca brazo en su sitio, ya que realmente no está roto, me ata un pañuelo de modo que tenga siempre la misma posición, aunque de todos modos me recomienda que a lo largo del día vaya a visitar a un médico por precaución.

Será mejor que vuelvas a casa- me dice Kurt preocupado- descansa y mañana será otro día.

No pasa nada, estoy bien, creo que puedo dar las siguientes clases…

¿Crees que es bueno que estés con el hombro dislocado en clase?- contesta reprochándome.

Vale, mamá…- digo burlándome.

Sam se ríe pero al ver que Kurt está molesto, rápidamente se pone serio y cruza los brazos.

Venga ya…- me quejo- y ¿tú eres papá?

Déjate de bromas- Kurt parece muy enfadado y preocupado- no tiene ninguna gracia, vete a casa ahora mismo.

Vale, vale… - salimos de la enfermería, justo al lado de la puerta está Dave apoyado en la pared esperando.

Kurt le mira indignado mientras Sam no parece ni haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba y yo como un tonto no sé qué hacer.

¿Qué haces aquí?- habla Kurt- no te parece suficiente haberle hecho eso…

Ya lo he dicho antes- me apresuro- él no tiene nada que ver, Kurt.

Dave me mira sorprendido, por su parte, Kurt parece algo asustado, ya que le he contestado algo molesto, y es que realmente me irrita que tienda a pensar mal de Dave cuando precisamente él había intentado defender.

Siento haberte hablado mal…- me disculpo con Kurt.

Un silencio incómodo y tenso atrapa nuestra conversación.

¿Te acompañamos al coche?- dice Sam para romper la atmósfera aterradora.

No hace falta- contesto con una sonrisa- Dave me acompaña ¿verdad?- le miro.

Él asiente con la cabeza, los ojos de Kurt parecen ir a salirse de sus órbitas pero Sam tira de él hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

No te preocupes tanto- le digo mientras me marcho con Dave.

Llegamos hasta el aparcamiento, él me sigue y yo camino como si me dirigiese a alguna parte.

Tengo algo que decirte- me paro en seco- yo no tengo coche…

Le oigo resoplar, probablemente aguantándose la risa.

Vamos, yo tengo el mío por aquí- me agarra la mano y tira de mí hacia el otro lado del parking.

Cuando llegamos a su coche, me abre la puerta y subo, él entra por el otro lado y arranca.

¿Por dónde?

Sal del centro, ahora te indico.

Tras un rato de explicaciones e indicaciones llegamos hasta una tienda de dulces.

¿Aquí vives?- se sorprende.

En la parte de arriba- digo sonriendo intentando abrir la puerta.

Espera- se sale del coche rápidamente y me abre desde fuera.

Gracias- le sonrío bajándome.

Y ¿cómo es que vive ahí encima?

Verás, para poder estar en el McKinley me era más fácil mudarme a esta zona y esto es lo más barato que encontré, el dueño me deja el ático a cambio de que trabaje en la tienda por la tarde y además me deja los pasteles que sobran, que son bastante buenos- comento sonriente.

Abro la puerta y subimos, miro varias veces hacia atrás comprobando que viene y sigo hacia arriba.

Vaya sitio más cutre- es lo primero que dice al entrar- ¿cómo puede vivir aquí alguien como tú?

¿Cómo yo?- me río.

Bueno, no pareces el tipo de tío que viviría en un ático- comenta mientras observa todo como si fuese de otro planeta.

Ajá… - asiento divertido mientras me siento en la cama.

Me quedo mirándole mientras recorre aquella pequeña habitación, y toca y mueve todo curioso.

¿Fumas en pipa?- dice sorprendido mientras me enseña una.

Esto era antes un almacén, así que hay un poco de todo, me quedé de decoración con lo más curioso…- sonrío al ver en su cara un reflejo de curiosidad infantil.

Cada vez esto parece más tuyo…- comenta.

¿Tú que sabes?

Eres un tío raro… - continúa diciendo.

Comienzo a reírme y me echo hacia atrás en la cama mirando hacia el techo, donde hay una pequeña ventanita por donde puedo ver el cielo.

Ven- le llamo- mira, túmbate.

Se acerca y se tumba a mi lado con algo de duda en un principio.

No tiene nada de especial, es el cielo.

Le beso en la mejilla, se gira mirándome algo avergonzado, y le beso en los labios.

Ves… - comienza a decir sonrojado- eres un tío raro…

Nos quedamos en silencio sobre la cama uno al lado del otro en silencio, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos tímidamente. No sé cómo se siente él pero en mi rostro aparece una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dave…

¿Qué?- suena avergonzado.

¿Te quedas un rato?

Aprieta mi mano nervioso.

Sólo un poco- acierta a decir finalmente.


	10. Crytalline

**10. ****Crystalline.**

Creo que quiero acostarme con él- Kurt se queda mirándome sorprendido con la manzana de su almuerzo en la boca.

¿Qué?- me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Que quiero acostarme con Dave.

Kurt desvía la mirada un segundo para volver a mirarme de nuevo.

Y yo… ¿qué hago?

¿Eh?- me da un poco de risa- simplemente te lo estaba comentando, somos amigos ¿no? Nos contamos esas cosas…

La verdad es que no me gustaría saber nada de tus experiencias sexuales con Karofsky…- dice con una mueca de desagrado.

¿Del resto si? Porque había un tipo que…

Lalalala- se tapa los oídos haciendo ruido con la boca.

Me hace gracia, Kurt es muy tímido con ese tipo de cosas a diferencia de mí que las trato con total normalidad, aunque no es que tenga mucha experiencia de ese tipo, pero algún que otro chico a caído en mis redes… bueno, ni que fuese una viuda negra… entorno los ojos justo para volver a la realidad y ver que Sam se sienta a nuestro lado.

Sam, ¿tú alguna vez lo has hecho con un chico?- le pregunto de sopetón.

¿Qué?- se sonroja rápidamente sin saber cómo contestarme.

Estaba hablando con Kurt sobre eso, pero él es virgen así que…

¡Cállate!- me dice Kurt aún más sonrojado que su novio.

Verás Sam- ignoro la vergüenza de mi amigo- tengo un problema… -apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro- supongo que tú pasas por lo mismo, porque Kurt es como es, y habrás sucumbido a su encandiladora mirada- Sam sonríe- así que comprenderás mi posición- me acomodo un poco en su hombro mientras él sigue mirándome sonriendo- verás cómo te habrá contado Kurt, hace unas semanas que salgo con Dave, normalmente no se acerca mucho en público, pero cuando quedamos después del instituto vamos a mi casa y es bastante fogoso- Sam parece sorprendido pero continúa escuchando como si hablase de cosas parecidas a todas horas- el caso es que el otro día estábamos besándonos en mi cama, cuando noté que estaba excitándose y había un claro signo que lo denotaba…

¿Es necesario que nos cuentes eso?- interrumpe Kurt.

Se lo estoy contando a Sam, si no quieres enterarte, no escuches-le contesto para picarle, él hace una mueca de desagrado y se apoya en la mesa semejando que estuviese aburrido- como te contaba, rubio, noté eso y le propuse que lo hiciéramos, pero se puso nervioso y se largó… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿le acoso? ¿le violo?

Sam empieza a reírse sin control mientras Kurt y yo le miramos sin entender.

Creo… que simplemente deberíais hablarlo…- intenta contener la risa- quizás el piensa que te presionó con su actitud y que tú realmente no estás preparado…

¡Yo me he acostado con muchos tíos!- grito levantándome de golpe sin darme cuenta de donde estoy.

La gente que nos rodea me mira incrédula, Kurt oculta su cara avergonzada y Sam vuelve a reírse.

Bueno, será él el que no está preparado- comenta risueño el teñido.

Tienes razón…- vuelvo a sentarme- Dave a penas se atreve a aceptar que es gay a pesar de todo… imagino que debe ser muy difícil querer hacerlo con un chico… o al menos atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta…

Sam y Kurt me miran esperando que termine, pero no lo hago, me levanto y me marcho rápidamente de allí, tengo que buscar a Dave y hablar con él sobre eso, mi normal impulsividad me obliga a hacerlo justo en ese momento.

No sé donde puede estar, a esa hora debería estar en la cafetería pero no es así… lo primero que pienso es el vestuario, pero cuando llego allí no hay nadie.

¿Dónde estás?- pregunto algo molesto al aire.

Salgo al patio, entre tanta gente no le puedo ver, pero tras una búsqueda intensiva tampoco le encuentro. Sólo me queda el campo de fútbol.

Por fin…- me sale decir al verle de pie mirando desde las gradas el inmenso campo.

Me acerco en silencio, por la espalda y le rodeo con mis brazos. Se sobresalta, hace que me suelte, luego se da la vuelta y al ver que soy yo se calma.

¿Qué pasa?

Desde que te dije… aquello… no te he visto, parece que en el instituto me evitas y no me contestaste al mensaje que te envié…

Tenía algunas cosas que pensar.

Mira hacia otro lado y se sonroja un poco.

¿Y qué ha resultado de tanto pensar?- pregunto curioso.

Huí de tu casa porque no estoy seguro de esto…

¿Por esto debo entender nuestra relación?

Mira de un lado a otro como para comprobar que no hay nadie que haya podido oír aquello.

Estoy harto Dave- le espeto.

Parece sorprendido.

Estoy harto de que le des tantas vueltas, sé que es difícil para ti, pero llevamos unas semanas juntos, pensé que ya tendrías claro lo que sientes por mí, que me podrías decir de una vez de no estoy haciendo más que tonterías o si esto llegará a alguna parte.

Em… si me dejas hablar…

Claro…

Se queda en silencio por un momento.

Entonces huí porque no estaba seguro, pero cada minuto que pasaba pensando y sin verte… me sentí muy extraño…

Ese comentario me llena de ilusión, pero la expresión de su cara me desconcierta, es como si estuviese triste por algún motivo.

Y ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Bueno, hay algo más que quería decirte pero… yo…- se pone nervioso y se pasa la mano por la nuca.

¿Qué?

También hui porque…

Creo que sé por dónde va, no sé si dejarle terminar o no, creo que le vendría bien obligarse a sí mismo a decir ciertas cosas, pero parece realmente avergonzado tan sólo al pensarlo.

Porque yo no…

Comprendo- le interrumpo y parece que le quito un peso de encima.

Se hace un silencio algo incómodo, me mira con una expresión adorable, como esperando a que diga algo.

Entonces… - comienzo- ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después?

Claro…- contesta tímido.

Le abrazo y le aprieto fuertemente contra mí.

Te echaba de menos.


	11. Salad

**11. Salad.**

No habla en todo el camino, antes de subir a su coche, ya después del instituto, me había propuesto que fuésemos a su casa en lugar de a mi ático.

Cuando llegamos llama a la puerta y un señor canoso con algo de barba, igual de alto que él y corpulento, nos abre.

Así que- se dirige a mí- tú eres el famoso Blaine- me sonríe y me hace pasar antes que su hijo- Dave no habla de otra cosa.

Me sorprende, no creo que le haya dicho que relación tenemos, pero en parte me alegra, y le sonrío disimulado mientras cierra la puerta y pasa tras de mí.

Espero que a tus padres no les importe que comas aquí.

No, vivo sólo- parece asombrado por la afirmación pero no dice nada y me sigue empujando hasta el salón.

Es muy amplio, tiene una chimenea justo debajo de la tele y frente al sofá, justo detrás de este hay una gran mesa de comedor y a su alrededor la pared parece estar forrada de estanterías repletas de fotografías y libros.

Sentaos, voy a preparar la comida. Nos dice a ambos mientras se va a la cocina.

¿Y tu madre?- pregunto.

Mis padres están separados- comenta sin dar explicaciones.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que a penas se nada de su vida ni de él.

Oye… Dave…- justo voy a hablar cuando aparece su padre.

Blaine, eres vegetariano ¿verdad?

Eh… si…

Bien, te prepararé otra cosa entonces…- se marcha.

¿Cuándo te he dicho que soy vegetariano?- miro a Dave completamente sorprendido.

Justo el otro día cuando fuimos a comer fuera, dijiste que habías renunciado a la carne tras haber visto un documental sobre la cría de los animales que luego pasan a ser hamburguesas…

No me acordaba…- me siento algo mal, yo no sabía que sus padres estaban separados y él sabe que soy vegetariano, me da incluso vergüenza- mientras esperamos…- comienzo a decir- ¿por qué no me enseñas tu habitación?- parece que pretendo otra cosa, pero realmente lo único que quiero es conocerle un poco mejor.

Parece interpretarlo de otro modo y se sonroja mientras se queda pensativo.

Bueno…- sale del salón- sígueme.

Subimos por la escalera y justo en frente al llegar a la primera planta se encuentra la puerta de su cuarto. Me pongo algo nervioso.

Pues…-dice mientras abre la puerta- no es gran cosa…

Es una habitación de tamaño medio, tiene varios posters de jugadores de futbolistas en la cabecera de su cama, me hace gracia ya que no sé si es que le gustan como jugadores o como hombres; a unos pasos de la cama se encuentra el escritorio, en el cual hay muchos papeles y libros del instituto, parece que le gusta estudiar o al menos es aplicado en ello.

¿Qué es lo que haces en el tiempo libre, Dave?- pregunto de pronto- ¿ves la tele, cocinas, cantas, escribes… piensas en mí?

Se queda callado y suelta una leve risa.

Supongo que un poco de todo- comenta colocando uno de los papeles de la mesa.

Pero sobre todo lo último- digo intentando imitarle- porque eres la caña…- le miro de reojo, tiene una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Me imitas fatal- resopla divertido mientras se acerca y me besa, hago que el beso sea más apasionado y le rodeo con mis brazos.

Espera…- me separa un poco.

¿Qué hay que esperar?- me sorprendo.

Esquiva mi mirada, se pone nervioso y se aleja.

Dave, prometo que no voy a hacer nada que te incomode así que…-estiro los brazos hacia él y pongo morritos- vuelve a mis brazos- digo tontamente canturreando.

Me mira como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

Ya está la comida- se oye la voz de su padre.

La conversación parece terminar cuando sale de la habitación, le sigo y bajamos la escalera en silencio, ¿qué estará pasando por su mente ahora? ¿Será que no es capaz de enfrentar que somos una pareja? Después de todo, nunca ha mostrado demasiado interés en avanzar en esta…

Cuando entramos al salón hay tres platos vacíos, y en medio de la mesa una gran fuente con ensalada y plato con filetes.

No he sabido que más prepararte, si te quedas con hambre pide lo que quieras- me dice con una sonrisa.

Gracias, señor Karofsky.

Por favor, llámame Paul.

Me da algo de vergüenza, después de todo, él es algo así como… ¿mi suegro? Esta idea me desconcierta y me hace sonreír inconscientemente.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comemos en silencio, hasta que Dave lo rompe con un comentario.

Papá… me gustaría decirte algo…- se sonroja un poco.

¿Qué pasa?- se sorprende- es algo que se pueda hablar… aquí… - me mira de reojo.

Si, de hecho que Blaine esté aquí es mejor, porque lo que quiero decirte tiene que ver con él…

No lo puedo creer, ¿le va a decir a su padre que salimos juntos? Me muero de curiosidad, y el nerviosismo hace que se me caiga el tenedor y resuene contra el plato.

Ambos me miran por un momento y vuelven a la conversación.

Verás papá… -duda- ¿podría quedarse Blaine a dormir hoy?- pregunta nervioso.

Su padre se queda asombrado mirándole, luego sonríe y asiente.

Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Así que era eso… y me había puesto nervioso, pero bueno, quizás esta petición quiera decir algo, a lo mejor significa algo más allá de simplemente quedarme a dormir…

Habrá que preparar tu habitación para que quepáis los dos, creo que tenemos un colchón por ahí…

Que puritano, es lo único que se me ocurre pensar, aunque de todos modos él no sabe toda la historia que hay tras esa petición.

Unas horas más tarde estoy sentado sobre su cama, con un pijama que me está ancho, mientras él coloca un colchón a un lado y echa unas mantas sobre él.

No hace falta que coloques nada- digo tumbándome- pienso dormir aquí arriba.

Ni lo sueñes- dice sonrojado- ¿qué pasa si mi padre entra y nos ve durmiendo juntos?

Vamos…- digo acomodándome- no creo que sea para tanto.

Baja de ahí- tira de mí pero apenas me mueve- venga, baja de ahí.

Forcejeamos un poco tontamente hasta que al final acabamos uno encima del otro sobre la cama.

Así está mejor- le digo acariciándole la cara.

Me besa fuertemente y me aprieta contra él, a veces no le entiendo, teme que nos vean dormir juntos pero esto le da igual.

Dave… ¿la puerta tiene pestillo?- pregunto entre besos.

¿Qué?- se queda mirándome sorprendido y se sonroja exageradamente- ¿Qué insinúas?

¿Tengo que decirlo?-sonrío pícaramente.


	12. Spicy

**12. Spicy.**

-No hicimos nada- le digo a Kurt de camino a clase.

-¿En serio?- se sorprende- pero ¿no ibas a por todas?

-Si, pero… es que… estábamos tan bien que no quise insistir demasiado…

-Eso no suena muy a ti- comenta divertido- yo que pensaba que vendrías a contarme todos los detalles…

-¿Te hacía ilusión?-bromeo.

-No, pero me alegraría por ti…

Le sonrío, después de todo aunque no pueda perdonar a Dave, comprende que es importante para mí que lo acepte.

-Si te digo la verdad…-comienzo a decir- estaba ansioso por hacerlo pero…

-¿Hizo algo Karofsky?

-No… verás…- no sé como decirlo- cuando alardeé el otro día fue para que tú y Sam os relajaseis con el tema, pero… realmente… yo… nunca…

Kurt me mira sorprendido y comienza a reirse.

-No lo puedo creer ¿huiste de él?

-No digas tonterías…- me sonrojo- simplemente cuando le tenía encima besándome me sentí sumamente bien y de pronto…-suspiro- me entró miedo…- Kurt me mira sonriente- sabes… no quiero estropearlo… él es tan inexperto como yo y si hago algo que le moleste, quizás sea inseguro en ese ámbito para siempre…

-Para siempre- repite burlón- que dramático. Yo estuve enamorado de Finn y no resultó, lo mismo pasó contigo y sin esperarlo llegó Sam y todo es maravilloso… solía ser impaciente, quería tener al chico que quería en seguida pero he aprendido a esperar- sonríe ampliamente- y ha dado resultado… si Karofsky y tú tenéis una mala experiencia no debes preocuparte… es cuestión de seguir intentándolo…- su sonrisa se vuelve algo pícara por unos segundos.

-Me gusta la idea- ambos nos reímos.

Pasan un par de horas inquietantemente rápido, tengo ganas de ver a Dave y hablar con él sobre la noche pasada, ya que esta mañana no estaba muy receptivo. Salgo de clase y le veo rebuscando en su taquilla, con su chaqueta de fútbol y esa cara de concentración cuando se enfurruña tan adorable.

-¡Dave!- le llamo mientras me acerco.

-¿Qué?- se gira mientras cierra la taquilla ya con un libro en la mano.

-¿Te apetece venir al ático luego?

-No sé- se aparta y sigue caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?- corro tras él.

-Nada- no parece echarme mucha cuenta.

-Algo te pasa- sigo persiguiéndole.

-Estoy cansado y tengo que ir a clase- dice tajante.

-Dave- le agarro de la mano para pararle.

-Aparta- me grita soltándose.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos por un momento. Se vislumbra cierta pena en su rostro pero rápidamente frunce el ceño.

-Si es por lo de ayer…- comienzo a decir.

-No- me corta mientras me empuja hacia las taquillas colocándose amenazante igual que la primera vez que nos vimos- los tíos del equipo de fútbol- dice casi susurrando- los he oído hablar en el vestuario, quieren pegarte si te ven conmigo otra vez…- pega un puñetazo al lado de mi cabeza- así que márchate- se da la vuelta y se va.

Me tiemblan las rodillas, ¿cómo puede resultarme tan aterrador y atractivo al mismo tiempo? ¿seré sadomasoquista? Suspiro y me pongo en marcha hacia clase.

Así que intenta defenderme… en parte me tranquiliza que no esté enfadado conmigo pero esos tíos me dan escalofríos…

Vuelvo la esquina y me encuentro de frente con un par de ellos que me observan mientras paso, no hacen nada, me resulta extraño, y cuando creo que estoy a salvo un trozo de hielo recorre mi espalda al igual que mi pelo, mis labios y mi ropa.

-Genial- me sale decir moleste, esto provoca que me lancen más granizados.

Cuando terminan de mofarse se marchan y me dejan allí de pie de color rosa con líquido y hielo resbalando por todas partes.

-Ni siquiera sabe bien…-me quejo intentando limpiarme la chaqueta.

Intenta caminar aunque tengo los zapatos inundados y los pantalones empapados.

-Que asco…- entro como puedo al baño de los chicos pero realmente no sé como voy a limpiarme- necesito a Dave… o a Kurt…-me quedo pensativo, luego saco el móvil del bolsillo, está algo mojado pero funciona-¿a cuál de los dos aviso?- comienzo a repasar el horario de ambos que decidí aprenderme de memoria para situaciones de emergencia- Dave está en matemáticas, Kurt está en francés… ¡ya sé!-se me ocurre de pronto- ¡Sam!

Unos minutos después el rubio aparece con el cambio de ropa que guardaba en mi taquilla y una toalla.

-Gracias, te debo una- le digo nada más verle.

-Que va, tienes suerte de que me hayan expulsado de clase por culpa de Puck- dice resignado.

-De todos modos, gracias- le digo recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo que han sido los del equipo de fútbol- me dice mientras me meto en uno de los cubículos a cambiarme.

-Así es- le contesto- parece que quieren que me aleje de Dave…

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-No, por supuesto que no… él está preocupado pero creo que podemos salir de esta…

-Es bueno ser optimista-ambos reímos.

-Oye… ¿qué tal va todo con Kurt?

-¿Eh? Bien-suena atontado- genial-resalta.

-Me alegro- la verdad es que quisiera seguir conversando con él, pero muchas veces no sé de que hablar- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

Se queda en silencio.

-De acuerdo- dice al rato.

-Digo muchas tonterías y hago parecer que soy seguro pero… ¿cómo le dices a alguien que quieres…? Ya sabes…

-Ya…- suspira- no sé, Kurt y yo estamos esperando, por así decirlo… le dije que cuando estuviese listo me avisara y yo estaría ahí para él…

-Muy considerado por tu parte.

-¿Tú crees?- se ríe- a mi me parece que delego funciones… ahora todo depende de lo que diga Kurt…

-No lo había pensado… así que hasta la pareja perfecta tiene problemas…

-No son exactamente problemas… y tampoco somos la pareja perfecta. Kurt es perfecto y yo soy su pareja.

Me hace sonreír tontamente.

-Ojalá supiera que Dave habla de mí así cuando no estoy…

-Seguro que si pudiera lo haría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno él no tiene más amigos que los chicos del equipo de fútbol, así que no creo que pueda hablarles de ti así…

No había caído en eso, pero es cierto, Dave no tiene amigos de los de verdad.

-¿Crees que debería hacer que se venga con nosotros a comer? Así por lo menos entablaría amistad con alguien que no va a juzgarle.

-Por mí de acuerdo- dice tranquilamente- pero lo que importa es lo que diga Kurt…

-Cierto…-justo entonces salgo del cubículo vestido y seco- de nuevo gracias Sam.

Llega la hora de comer y espero en la puerta de la clase de Dave para atraparle en cuanto salga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice tratando de ocultarme.

-Te vas a venir a comer conmigo- tiro de él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te maten?

No digo nada y sigo tirando de él hasta que llegamos a la cafetería y le obligo a sentarse en la mesa con Kurt y Sam.

-Quieres que me maten a mí…-susurra de forma que sólo me entero yo mientras me siento a su lado.

-Bueno, no creo que hagan falta presentaciones- digo para romper el hielo.

A pesar de que Kurt aceptó cuando se lo propuse, en parte gracias a las miraditas de Sam, el ambiente se torna pesado y tenso.

-¿Qué vais a comer?- pregunto por decir algo.

Kurt señala su manzana sin hablar.

-Yo voy a ir a por una bandeja- Sam se levanta.

-Yo…-comienza Dave- también- se va junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-le digo a Kurt nada más quedarnos a solas-¿te molesta?

-No… es que no sé que decirle…-le da un bocado a su manzana.

Dave y Sam vuelven al rato, parece que han hecho buenas migas y vienen riéndose.

-Toma- Dave me da una bandeja con una ensalada y un refresco.

-Gracias- le sonrío- no hacía falta, pensaba ir yo.

Se sienta y coloca su bandeja delante suya mientras Sam se sienta junto a Kurt que acto seguido le roba una patata frita.

-¡Eh!- se queja-¿qué pasa con la comida sana?-se burla.

-Una patata no me hará daño- se quedan mirándose unos segundos sonrientes y se besan.

Dave les presta bastante atención y parece sentir cierta admiración hacia su libertad.

-¿Quieres que te robe yo a ti también?-le insinúo sonriente.

Se sonroja y me mira de reojo.

Es extraña la sensación cuando me agarra la mano mientras desvía la mirada.

-¡Os lo dije!- se oye una voz estrepitosa y desquiciante a nuestra espalda- Karofsky se ha vuelto gay.

El equipo de fútbol casi al completo nos observa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa eres gay o esta es tu nueva mascota?- uno de ellos se acerca y se dirige a Dave mientras me señala.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarle eso- se levanta de golpe.

-Tranquilízate Dave- le digo- ten en cuenta que soy peludito y me gusta que me rasquen la barriga, hay riesgo de equívoco- el rostro de Dave pasa de estar enfadado a completamente relajado cuando se echa a reír por mi comentario.

Los del equipo de fútbol nos saben cómo reaccionar y le miran como si no le reconocieran.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Karofsky?-grita uno grandote afroamericano.

-Nada en absoluto-dice aún riéndose aunque intentando calmarse.

Otro de los muchos que había allí le pega un empujón, supongo que sintiéndose ofendido por su actitud algo pasota. Dave cae torpemente sobre la silla y antes de que se levante para contestarle le agarro del brazo y así le detengo. Nos miramos unos segundos, ahora sé que no va a hacer nada.

-Ya nos veremos las caras- sentencian mientras se largan al ver que llegan algunos profesores.

-No los soporto…- dice Kurt- al menos podrían renovar el repertorio… -suspira.

El comentario hace que los cuatro nos riamos y poco a poco el ambiente tenso desaparece.

-¿Has visto?- le digo horas más tarde en el aparcamiento- al final Kurt y Sam parece que se llevan bien contigo.

-Si-dice sonriente- creo que puedo acostumbrarme- bromea.

De pronto un granizado cae sobre él.

-No hemos querido darle a tu novia por si te ofendías- dice con desprecio el grandote afroamericano de la hora de la comida, que va acompañado por dos tipos más que vacían sus refrescos sobre Dave.

-¿Estás bien?-saco un pañuelo e intento limpiarle la cara mientras los matones se marchan riéndose.

-Me escuecen los ojos…- se queja cerrándolos mientras aprieta los dientes.

-Vale, te llevo a casa y te ayudo a limpiarte eso…

Unos minutos después le estoy secando el pelo con una toalla mientras está sentado en mi cama.

-Pensé que habías dicho que me llevabas a casa…

-No especifiqué a que casa.

Resopla risueño y tira de mí hacia él. Levanta un poco la cabeza y me mira, me agacho un poco y le beso mientras me tira sobre la cama.

-¿Es una indirecta?-pregunto nervioso mientras me besa.

-Creo que es la primera vez que soy tan directo-sus besos se vuelven más apasionados.

Mi mente se acelera y mi corazón late aún más rápido. Sus manos se meten bajo mi ropa y las mías hacen lo mismo. No hay vuelta atrás, parece que no va a suceder lo mismo de la otra noche, ya no hay miedo sólo… deseo.

Comienza a desabrochar mis pantalones, ya sé lo que viene después, estoy algo nervioso pero quiero con todas mis ganas que ese momento llegue, mi corazón se acelera aún más, el miedo ha sido sustituido por un sentimiento aún más fuerte… dejo escapar un gemido mientras me besa por el cuello. Le agarro bruscamente y hago que su cara esté contra la mía.

-Hazlo de una vez- digo entre furioso y ansioso.

Me despierto, se está a gusto, las mantas me cubren y me mantienen calentito, creo que voy a volver a dormirme enseguida… pero caigo en la cuenta de donde estoy, así que primero me incorporo y busco a Dave… con una sonrisa le encuentro, tumbado a mi lado, desnudo, pero al igual que yo cubierto por una manta.

-David…- susurro mientras le doy toquecitos en el hombro- ¿estás dormido?

Un gruñido es su respuesta mientras se mueve y me da la espalda sin abrir los ojos siquiera. Me quedo sentado mirándole de reojo sin poder parar de sonreír, me siento bien, extremadamente feliz…

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- le oigo decir medio adormilado mientras noto que acaricia mi espalda con su mano.

-Sólo estoy…- me giro para mirarle y le veo sonriente mientras sigue acariciándome- sólo estoy pensando… -me echo sobre él- eres mi osito…-susurro acomodándome.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-se ríe.

-Mi osito con acento sexy…

Suspira.

-Lo que sea…- me rodea con su brazo y me coloca sobre su pecho- ya te buscaré un mote ridículo…


	13. Faggy

**13. Faggy.**

-Vamos- me dice abriendo la puerta del coche- te llevo.

-Gracias- me subo y me siento en el asiento del copiloto mientras le observo pasar por delante del coche y llegar hasta la puerta del conductor- Dave… ¿no se meterán contigo si te ven llevarme al instituto?

-¿Más de lo que lo hacen ya?- dice arrancando- me da igual- mira hacia atrás por si viniese algún coche y sale del aparcamiento mientras esboza una sonrisa apacible que nunca le había visto antes.

Es tan distinto a cuando empezó la relación, al principio me parecía completamente imposible tenerle, pero ahora, me resulta imposible que nos separen ce algún modo.

-Dave… yo…- ya lo dije antes pero no sé porque ahora no me salen las palabras- Dave yo…

-Espera…- dice mientras el coche se desliza suavemente hacia la carretera que nos llevará hasta el instituto- quiero decirte algo antes…

-¿Qué?

-Se me hace raro… es difícil… pero…- se sonroja- yo… nunca había dicho antes esto y… sobre todo a un tío…

-Dilo de una vez- me pongo nervioso.

-Te quiero- me mira de reojo intentando estar todo lo atento posible a la carretera.

-¿Puedes parar?-le digo, hace lo que le pido y entonces me lanzo sobre él para besarle- ¿Por qué no eras así desde el principio, tonto orgulloso?-vuelvo a besarle aún más fuerte.

-Déjalo ya- se pone nervioso colocando las manos sobre el volante- vamos a llegar tarde- arranca.

Horas más tarde me encuentro con él en el pasillo del instituto.

-¿Te ha dicho algo alguno del equipo?-le pregunto acercándome mientras saca algunas cosas de su taquilla.

-No, la verdad es que me sorprende-dice cerrando la puerta metálica cargando en su brazo un par de libros.

-Me alegro, espero que te dejen tranquilo, parece que tampoco se meten con Kurt ni con Sam últimamente…- voy a agarrarme de su brazo cuando me doy cuenta de que un simple hecho como ese puede acarrearnos muchos problemas así que me contengo agarrando fuertemente la banda de mi maleta- ¿te apetece salir en el descanso a comer fuera?

-De acuerdo ¿a dónde quieres ir? Te llevaré en coche, así que podemos ir a la otra punta de la ciudad si te apetece- bromea.

-Lo pensaré de aquí a entonces- sonrío, cuando nos vamos a despedir me mira como esperando algo y yo hago lo mismo, no sé si los dos nos imaginamos besándonos pero desde luego una imagen parecida pasa por mi cabeza- hasta luego.

-Adiós- dice tímidamente.

Cuando llega la hora de la comida salgo corriendo entusiasmado hasta la puerta y espero allí a Dave que aparece sonriente con las llaves del coche en la mano.

-Podemos ir a la pizzería que hay justo a la salida del pueblo, sé que es lejos pero hay una especialidad de pizza con doble de queso y…-empiezo a hacer gestos exagerados que no tienen que ver con lo que hablo y se ríe.

-Vamos- dice extendiendo su brazo para que le agarre, después de todo por la zona del aparcamiento no suele haber nadie que pueda vernos, así que lo hago.

En el momento en el que llegamos frente al coche, nuestras sonrisas desaparecen, la luna está partida, las ruedas pinchas y en el capó con letras grandes la palabra "Maricón" está rayada con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué mierda es esto?- los ojos de Dave parece que van a salirse de sus cuencas.

-Tranquilízate- le agarro- tranquilo, David…

-¿Quién cojones ha hecho esto?- grita a su alrededor pero no hay nadie allí excepto yo- ¡joder!-pega una patada contra el coche, de todos modos no puede hacerle nada peor de lo que ya le han hecho.

-Espera… tranquilo…- le agarro para que me mire a la cara- David… se puede solucionar ya verás…

-¡Pues dime como se arregla un coche en veinticuatro horas!-me grita con una cara que expresa una enorme frustración.

-¿Sólo veinticuatro horas? ¿Cómo quieres que sea tan rápido?

-¿Quieres que mi padre vea esto?-señala el coche, aunque parece indicar más bien el rayón del capó.

-No es la mejor forma de que se entere tienes razón pero… no sé como…- de pronto algo cruza mi mente como una señal divina- creo que… lo tengo… espérame aquí, ¡en seguida vengo con nuestra solución!- salgo corriendo hacia dentro del instituto, la única persona que puede ayudarme sin duda está en una de esas clases.


	14. Hummel: Tires & Lube

15. Hummel Tires & Lube

Entro en una de las clases, por la parte del fondo, disimulando como si llegase tarde, y me siento junto a Kurt que parece pensar lo mismo. Coloca su libro en medio y me señala la página para indicarme el temario pero eso no es lo que vengo buscando así que rápidamente escribo una nota en una esquina de su libreta.

Es una emergencia- escribo.

¿Qué pasa?- me contesta.

¿Crees que tu padre podría arreglar un coche en menos de veinticuatro horas?

¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Creo que podría hacerlo si le ayudamos un poco.

Dalo por hecho.

Nos miramos por un momento, el profesor está observándonos justo encima de nosotros.

¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿para mandarse notitas vienen a clase?- comenta molesto y en voz alta para que todos los demás compañeros le oigan- salgan ahora mismo de aquí- nos echa muy enfadado.

Ambos nos levantamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y salimos al pasillo.

Siento que te hayan echado por mi culpa, pero así mejor- tiro de él antes de que le dé tiempo a contestar y llegamos al patio.

Dave está sentado sobre el capó con una mano en la cara ocultando su rostro compungido, cuando llegamos junto a él, me acerco y le aparto la mano para mirarle, está llorando, y a la vez que me sorprende me resulta francamente adorable.

Todo irá bien- le digo abrazándole- no te pongas así.

Mientras le rodeo con mis brazos Kurt nos observa con cierta curiosidad, le sonrío para que no se preocupe y froto la espalda de Dave con mis manos para calmarle.

El padre de Kurt puede arreglar tu coche rápidamente si le ayudamos un poco ¿verdad?- sin dejar de agarrarle miro a Kurt para que afirme lo dicho.

Si, no te preocupes- contesta algo extrañado por ver llorar a Dave.

Kurt llama a su padre por el móvil, en una hora el coche de Dave se encuentra en el taller de trabajo del señor Hummel y los tres le miramos atentamente mientras comienza a revisar todo lo que debe reparar del auto.

Te va a salir bastante caro, pero podría hacerte algún tipo de rebaja – comenta mirando a Dave intentando ser amable, aunque creo que no le hace mucha gracia todo esto ya que su hijo y él no había tenido buenos momentos en el pasado.

Yo creo que puedo ocuparme de eso- digo antes de que Dave empiece a preocuparse por el dinero.

¿De qué hablas?- se sobresalta el implicado.

Déjame pagarlo a mí, tengo mucho ahorrado, y creo que podré pagar si no todo la gran parte, además es sólo un préstamo- digo para que se calme, aunque realmente no tengo intención de hacer que me lo devuelva.

Gracias…- no parece muy convencido pero lo acepta.

Kurt está alejado de nosotros, parece como si no quisiera estar cerca de cualquier elemento que pueda implicar mancharse la ropa de aceite de motor.

Puedo ayudarle si así le suaviza el trabajo, yo sé más o menos, mi padre me enseñó.

Si lo queréis en tan poco tiempo, os agradecería que así fuera.

De acuerdo- Dave también se ofrece.

Burt se va hacia un armario de metal entre algunos neumáticos y saca un par de monos de trabajo.

Apañaos con esto, no creo que queráis mancharos la ropa- mira de reojo a su hijo y sonríe de medio lado- ¿tú no vas a hacer nada?

Los traje hasta ti, me vuelvo a clase- se despide de mí con la mano y mira a Dave sin saber que decirle, luego se marcha por donde vino y nos quedamos los tres a solas.

Cuando se trata de aceite de motor es especial- comenta risueño- bueno pongámonos manos a la obra.


	15. Comprehensive Father

15. Comprehensive Father.

La noche empieza a caer, aún queda un resquicio de la luz anaranjada de la tarde, pero pronto llegará la hora de cenar y tanto Burt, como nosotros deberemos marcharnos. David parece nervioso y angustiado, le hago salir a que tome el aire y se tranquilice prometiéndole que le llevaré un refresco en un momento.

Sabías que era imposible arreglar este coche en un día- me dice Burt cuando me ve entrar de nuevo en el taller.

Asiento y me acerco ofreciéndole uno de los refrescos que llevaba en las manos.

Gracias- me dice al recogerlo.

No podía decirle "es imposible"- comento- si le hubiese dicho que no seríamos capaces de arreglarlo probablemente estaría peor de lo que está ahora- me asomo disimuladamente para comprobar que David sigue esperándome en la puerta- ya lo tiene difícil con…- no sé si debo hablar de ello con Burt, o si a David le molestaría que lo hiciera.

Ya tiene suficiente con…- pregunta.

Bueno… no sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero nosotros somos algo así como… pareja…

Burt muestra una sonrisa y ríe un poco para después ponerse algo serio.

Supongo que su padre no sabe nada acerca de eso.

Así es…

Con todo lo que pasó con Kurt, cuando conocí a Paul, creo que es un hombre comprensivo y que si su hijo le dijese que es gay lo aceptaría con normalidad, supongo que como todos en un primer momento le sorprendería pero dudo que sea un hombre que rechazase a su hijo.

Yo también le conozco y dudo mucho que sea este tipo de persona, pero comprendo que David tenga miedo, yo lo tuve, Kurt seguramente lo tuvo…

Burt asiente y da un sorbo de su bebida.

Creo que se está poniendo nervioso- me indica señalando a David.

Debería irme…- me muevo lentamente hacia la puerta, Burt me despide con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego junto a David parece que va a romper a llorar de nuevo y le acaricio la espalda.

Aquí tienes- le doy el refresco.

Gracias- lo coge y bebe un poco.

Sabes que no tendremos el coche arreglado ¿verdad?- le digo con calma.

Si…- suspira- debí saberlo desde el principio…

Siento haberte engañado, pero no quería que te preocuparas.

Ya lo sé…- contesta tristemente- le diré al señor Hummel que dejamos aquí el coche y nos vamos a casa…

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto sorprendido.

Si no te importa, me gustaría que me acompañaras, supongo que es hora de decir… de decírselo a mi padre…

Estoy entusiasmado pero no dejo escapar mi felicidad por respeto a su incertidumbre.

Está bien, iré contigo- le sonrío levemente.

Gracias…

Un buen rato andando después, estamos frente a la casa de David, me aprieta la mano hasta que nos colocamos frente a la puerta. Abre con sus llaves y se detiene un momento.

Me espero aquí ¿verdad?- le sonrío.

Estoy demasiado nervioso, no sé que voy a decir, y creo que me pondré más nervioso si estás delante… siento haberte hecho venir…

No, tranquilo, me quedaré esperando, pase lo que pase, sal y dímelo- me acerco y le doy un beso rápido y suave en los labios.

Lo haré, espérame aquí.


	16. Wait for me

**16. Wait for me.**

Me quedo sentado en el escalón de la puerta, empieza a refrescar pues ya es de noche, froto mis manos con rapidez y me ajusto la chaqueta. No sé cuánto tardará en volver, pero sinceramente no me importa, puedo esperar por él lo que haga falta, si es que al final soluciona las cosas con su padre.

Muevo un poco los pies para que no se queden entumecidos y miro las baldas del suelo contándolas para entretenerme, con tal de no recordar cómo fue la conversación acerca de mi sexualidad con mi padre.

Vista en retrospectiva fue algo ¿cuál es la palabra?... horrible.

Sacudo el bajo de mis pantalones con la mano, están algo llenos de polvo, me parece increíble que me queden largos… debería volver a coserlo…

¿Qué estoy pensando? Dave debe estar pasándolo realmente mal ahora… debería estar preocupándome por él… debería haber insistido en entrar, debería… encontrarme ahí dentro a su lado…

¿Qué clase de patético novio soy?

Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco al pensar en ello. Quiero amarle todo lo posible, quiero besarle, volver a hacer el amor con él… quiero estar a su lado… no importa lo que suceda esta noche…

Eso es lo único que deseo ahora.

Mis piernas se agitan con nerviosismo, ya no sé qué hacer, me intento morder la uñas pero me retengo, siempre me ha parecido muy antiestético aunque a veces mis preocupaciones no se hayan parado a mirar como de bien se verían mis manos con uñas decentes o mordidas…

Resoplo, miro para un lado y otro del jardín… sólo queda esperar, no hay más que hacer.

La puerta se abre a mi espalda y la luz me golpea de pronto. Me levanto con rapidez y me giro.

No sé qué clase de expresión tiene en su cara, está tan acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones que a veces no sé leer sus gestos.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto algo asustado.

No dice nada, se acerca y me abraza fuertemente haciendo que me levante un poco del suelo incluso.

¿Qué ha pasado, David?- vuelvo a preguntarle cuando noto que llora.

Está todo bien- dice mostrando una hermosa sonrisa entre sus lágrimas- está todo bien- me aprieta contra él y me besa con tanta ternura que me tiemblan las rodillas.

Está todo bien- repito sonriendo tras el beso- es genial… David… estoy tan feliz…- me mira con esos ojos que parecen decirme "te quiero" constantemente y me vuelven a fallar las rodillas.

¿Te pasa algo?- se preocupa por el tembleque.

Son los nervios- comento riendo avergonzado.

Ven- me da la mano- mi padre me ha dicho que entres y te quedes a cenar.

¿En serio? No es necesario…- me siento un poco incómodo con la idea de ser supervisado como el novio ahora.

Sí que lo es- insiste- de verdad, me lo ha pedido él, sabes que yo no haría esto si supiese que te pone nervioso, pero es a petición suya y creo deberías quedarte así… os conocéis de otro modo.

Oh, sí, ya lo veo "hola soy Blaine ya nos conocemos pero ahora usted sabe que estoy con su hijo y antes no ¿qué le pareció dejarme dormir con él en su habitación?"- bromeo.

Déjate de tonterías- dice con una media sonrisa y extiende su mano hacia mi- vamos.

Está bien…- suspiro y sonrío agarrándole y entrando junto a él.

Se para un momento cuando estamos en la entrada y me mira.

No estés nervioso por mi padre, él no tiene que aceptarte, sólo tiene que aceptar que te quiero.

Me sonríe mirándome a los ojos y siento que mis rodillas vienen de nuevo con su tembleque pero intento disimularlo, mientras no dejo de mirarle a los ojos. Es él de verdad, es ese maravilloso y encantador muchacho que es cuando estamos a solas… por fin, está fuera y no parece preocupado por ello.

Yo también te quiero- le digo sinceramente.

Creo que es lo único que necesitaba saber- la voz de Paul nos interrumpe desde la puerta del salón.

Buenas noches…- digo tímidamente.

Así que te quedarás a cenar ¿eh?- comenta con una amplia sonrisa- te haré unas verduras revueltas.

Gracias- me sonrojo un poco, David me lleva hasta él salón y nos sentamos un rato en el sofá mientras esperamos la comida.

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio.

Ya no puede ir nada mal ¿verdad?- me mira sonriendo.

No lo creo…- le sonrío igual y me acerco a él para besarle en la mejilla.


End file.
